Christmas Eve Party!
by SpazzieBunnie
Summary: A short story I made for my friends! I hope guys enjoy it and have a very Merry Christmas! (Katrice is msitubeatz, Helena is helthehatter, Fever is feverwildehopps, Trish is trashasaurusrex, Jay is nexijay, and Spazzie is my oc)


Christmas Eve was today. Which of course meant Christmas Eve parties were starting to become a huge thing. It felt great though, having to party a day before Christmas to celebrate the almost end of the year with friends and family and loved ones. It was something a lot of mammals were doing after they get off of their jobs or having to have nothing to do and weren't busy. Today wasn't snowing but tomorrow was going to be a snowy day which was fitting since it would be Christmas. So as the mammals wait for the snow and having to stock up on food and water and other supplies, a group of mammals had decided to throw a Christmas Eve party to celebrate the joyous holiday.

They were in the home of their close friend Helena. She was a swine who was white almost as snow with some of her natural pink showing on her neck and snout. She did it since it was the holidays. She also had a small light brown heart shape on her right ear. However, what was noticeable wasn't anything but her Christmas sweater. The sweater itself was red but had a unique white colored design on the top and the bottom of it. It also had a cute knitted fireplace with a wreath on top of with it hanging by a long green knitted wreath wrap and having a cute red ribbon inside of said wreath.

Inside of the house was five of her best friends all having to wear Christmas sweaters as well. Even all of them were wearing red pants. Katrice was on the couch next to a lighted up fireplace. She was a red panda that loved warmth, having her red and white candy cane like sweater she got for the party. On it was a green Christmas tree with a few colored ornaments on them with a golden yellow star on top. Like said before, she loved only the heat, but she loved spending time with her friends more, plus Spazzie, the blue bunny, wouldn't stop pestering her to try to enjoy Christmas. She did it for the sake of him being happy, while deep inside she has a pleasure celebrating the holiday.

By the food and drink table was the blue striped raccoon and a rabbit. Both were girls with brown hair with the raccoons, named Fever, being light and the rabbit, named Trish, had darker brown hair with a small blue streak on her front hair. The two had on Christmas sweaters, with Fevers being black with the words "Get Lit" on it as the sleeves were red and white striped. Trish wore a red sweater but the top and bottom of it had a design of black, white, and red to look cute and yet so beautiful. She loved it since she loved to look pretty.

Helena walked over to the three as they were close by with a smile on her lips and a plastic cup full of eggnog in her hand. "How's the party for you guys?" She asked her friends who are also her guest as they greeted her back with a tone of joy.

"Oh the place looks great. I love the Christmas tree and the garlands and decorations around. Even the big wallpaper you got on your back window!" Fever was filled with Christmas joy from the way she was speaking as pointed out the wallpaper she mentioned. It looked of a snowy field with there being a snowmammal and in the background snow covered mountains. The raccoon could swear to be chittering in a happy mood with her big bushy tail wagging back and forth.

"Awwee thanks Fever." Helena took the compliment from the excited raccoon as Trish also stepped in to say the party was to her liking.

"I do think it is awesome. What you think Katrice?" The rabbit too a sip of her soda drink as she sees the red panda basking in the glory of warmth before she was called out again by Fever.

"Oh sorry. I just feel so cold. Outside is like twenty degrees or something below." Katrice had to let out a rant but continue to show her kindness towards her friend. "I do love the whole party. It looks really well made. Also the eggnog is great!" Helena chuckled from the compliment from her friends as she thanked them for showing up to her party. She didn't want to be celebrating it alone.

"Hey. How is Spazzie and Jay doing?" Helena asked the question as she saw the blue furred rabbit and the white wolf with a blonde short hair stare down at each other with drinking their eggnog.

"Oh those two won't stop bickering. Every is like a competition to them." Trish joked knowing the two guys were good friends but liked to have a little play fight every now and then.

"Funny how you got a sweater that makes you look more of a crazy bunny." Jay joked as he points out Spazzies sweater. The sweater the blue bunny wore was green with small little colorful cotton looking like ornaments and a green tinsel. It was all colorful and cheery by the look of it.

Spazzie then grinned. "At least I do stand out unlike you. I bet you can't even be seen on a snow filled day." The smug bunny sipped his drink with the wolf acknowledging and keeps on bickering while making sure no drink messed up his sweater. His sweater was red with words on it saying 'On The NICE List' with those word 'NICE' being in a light green box.

"Hey boys, how about you stop acting up and break up your little fight and tell us what you guys are getting for Christmas." Katrice broke out the stare down of the two as they looked over and Spazz smiled and took a sip.

"Oh I am getting myself a new Xbox. What about you Katrice?" The blue bunny asked with both him and Jay walking over to join the group.

"I'm gonna get myself a new tablet. The other one is just bad trash." Katrice stood up as she stretched her arms up after being on the same position on the couch for a while.

"As for me, I am getting a bunch of monster figurines. Noticed they were on sale hehe." Helena said with a blush slightly showing from sounding like a kid. Still everyone understood and gave her hope that she will get them. She thanked her friends and looked over to Trish. "What about you Trish? What you getting?"

The rabbit looked over to her with a smile but with her scratching the back of her head. "Not really sure. I would love to get the latest Warcraft Of Worlds. Those BluElves are really cute!" She would go into a gamer praise and speech about her favorite game but halted to let everyone else have their turn of what they wanted.

"Eh. I guess all I want is nothing more but to get some artworks from my favorite animators." Her raccoon tail wagged with delight as she was thinking of having one of those rare but yet astonishing pieces of art she would keep in her room.

They all look at Jay who sipped from his cup. "Huh me? I don't need anything. All I need is my friends to be happy. Even you too you blue bun furball." Everyone was starting to squeal out 'Dawwe' from the sweetness of the trying to act tough wolf, even Spazzie was happy to hear with what he was saying. "Ugh shut it. Don't get too crazy with me acting cute. I ain't cute."

"Ok then. You act cute but you just look meh." Spazzie says as he smugs and drinks his cup with Jay rolling his eyes from acting like it was a dumb joke.

"Oh hey guys it's almost time for us to get home!" Katrice tells everyone as a warning with it being only a couple of hours until the clock strikes midnight. With that Helena was about ready to give big hugs to her friends, wash off the snow white color off her body, and head to bed. But the swine had one last idea.

"Oh wait! Let's take a photo together! All of us!" With that said, Helena rushed over to the grab a tripod in which it held her phone horizontally.

With it pointed at the wallpaper covered back window door for the background, everyone was getting themselves ready as the swine gal herself laid down on her side to strike a confident pose. Fever was behind her back with her arms wrapped around the necks of Trish, who was on her left, and Katrice, who was on the raccoons right. Spazzie and Jay join in being behind Helena's legs as Jay wrapped his arm around Spazzie as the two were about ready to play fight while smiling just like everyone in the group.

Click. The best Christmas Eve photo ever taken was now a reality. Thanks to the group of good friends.

Merry Christmas Eve and Merry Christmas/Happy Holidays.


End file.
